The adventures of the Bad Touch Trio
by animefangal
Summary: Gilbert finding the hetalia fandom, the nations read fanfics, see fanarts, OTPs becomes canon, love, pranks etc join the BTT in their ridiculous adventures! xD
1. Prologue

Gilbert's head rested on his left arm which was resting on the desk, his right hand was on a mouse, scrolling through his Facebook news feed. He was getting bored so he switched sites. A site that was forbidden to nations. Well, that's what Kiku said. Youtube.

He typed in the web address and was looking at a page full of videos. His eyes widened as he saw a title of one of the videos on the dashboard. 'When I'm Prussia' he clicked on the video immediately. His jaw dropped as the video played.

"everybody start freaking out, Prussia's here!" then he was only wearing a underwear and dancing with Feliciano. The coffee he was drinking splashed onto the monitor. He was in major shock. *What the hell?! What is this?!* His eyes soon drifted to another video labeled 'When I'm British' with the thumbnail of Arthur with Flying Mint Bunnies.

He laughed so hard at the video he completely forgotten the previous video. *this is going to be awesome!* he thought as he spent the whole night watching countless videos…

**A/N: okie, I know this is short(short prologues ughhhh…)but I'm going to update this very fast! I'm having too much fun writing this xDD **


	2. Chapter 1: MMDs

**A/N: to the creators of the video that are mentioned in this fic, sorry your vids are just so damn awesome *_* I can't help but share it I'll give ya'll full credits for the vid tho :3 ((sorry if I pissed you off .w.)) oh and if any of you want the link to the videos, pm me~ :3**

"you look like shit…" Francis exclaimed as he saw Prussia the next day.

"si, amigo"

"thanks…" his sentence dripping with sarcasm. Gilbert slumped down to the seat next to Francis, Antonio on his left. He had baggy eyes, his eyes were lightly tinted with pink and he was seriously tired.

Gilbert hadn't slept at all since he discovered the videos. He went to the other sites that Kiku forbid them like Tumbler, , Devianart and so on. The stuff there were ridiculously hilarious and some were just embarrassing…and weird. Francis got him a cup of coffee. "what were you doing? Did you stay up all night?"

"yeah, I found some interesting stuff" he told them as he sipped his coffee.

"ohonhonhonhon~ was it porn?" he nudged Antonio who blushed.

"nope. Something even more interesting" he smirked.

Francis and Antonio raised their eyebrows. "what is it amigo?" Antonio asked.

Gilbert gave them another smirk "you'll know in the next meeting."

Antonio and Francis both shared glances and shrugged it off.

"Alright everyone, the meeting is about to start!" Alfred shouted to the nations gathered around the table. Alfred took a look around the room, Ludwig was trying to keep Feliciano quiet while Kiku sat there staring into space. Alfred swear he could never know what Kiku is thinking with his poker face.

Francis and Arthur sat together while Ivan sat with Yao Wang. Alfred felt that something was weird when he saw Francis in an unbelievably good mood. Arthur was scowling while Ivan held his 'magic cane'. Yao gave out a loud sigh as he saw the nations.

Antonio sat with Lovino. Lovino had the same expression as Arthur while Antonio sat the smiling. The Nordics was sitting together. Lukas reading a book, Emil playing with his phone. Tino chatting with Berwald while Mathias bothered Lukas.

Elizabeta was chatting with Roderich and Gilbert. The Baltics was shivering in the corner. Sadik and Heracles were arguing. Yep, everything was normal!

Alfred sat down between Yao and Arthur. He pulled out his notebook to see who was hosting today's meeting. *Gil?* he arched an eyebrow. That's when Gilbert shouted in front " EVERYBODY, THE MEETING TODAY WILL BE HOSTED BY THE AWESOME ME! Keseseseese" Elizabeta, Ludwig and Roderich facepalmed.

Everyone turned their attention to Gilbert. "I have found something VERY interesting" he smirked "please turn your attention to the screen"

The room dimmed and Gilbert logged into YouTube. Everyone's eyes widened as Gilbert clicked on a video. Kiku had told them that this site and a few others were forbidden because they are cursed.

The video Prussia clicked on was titled '【APヘタリアMMD】 伊兄弟でWomanizer' by taiga kun. The video showed the Italy twins dancing to the song womanizer seductively. The nations jaw dropped.

"Ve~~ I don't recall doing that…" Feliciano whimpered. Ludwig blushed a little as he watched the video.

"OF COURSE NOT IDIOTA! WE NEVER DID!" Lovino stood up and shouted. Antonio was dumbfounded. Lovino was so freaking ….hot. He gulped before pulling Lovino back to his seat.

" What the hell Gilbert?!" Lovino yelled after sitting down. Gilbert shrugged. " I don't know. I was bored so I went to this site and found this…" Lovino mumbled something in Italian which Gilbert ignored.

"Gilbert, how did you find this?" Arthur asked. "on the homepage of the site. Clicked on a video named 'When I'm Prussia' by MissLLovex3 and one thing led to another, which reminds me, there's one called 'When I'm British' by GypsyAugury kesesesese" Gilbert typed the keyword in and played the video.

Alfred's glasses slipped off, his jaw opened. Everyone in the room held back their laughter. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT! I DID NO SUCH THING!" Arthur snapped.

Gilbert signaled Arthur to sit. "there's a lot more where it comes from~ oh, everyone here has a video" Everyone's eyes widened. "how'd they know 'bout us?" Alfred asked.

Kiku, who was silent spoke "I can explain." The room fell silent. "Japan?" Ludwig asked. Kiku sighed. "I have a confession to make, I used everyone's life story and turned it into an anime…"

"WHAT?!" the nations yelled together.

"sorry…" Kiku bowed.

"no, it's fine but what have you showed them?" Arthur asked.

"just some comedic parts of our lifes…" Kiku replied calmly. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"but, the fandom can be very crazy…"

Gilbert nodded. "you should see the shippings and fanarts…"

The nations tilted their head in confusion. Kiku and Gilbert both sighed "you'll understand when you see, moving on! This video is the Nordics dancing~"

The Nordics looked at each other before watching the video labeled 'No.9 T-ara(Japanese boy version) feat Nordic 5' by Chidori tan. The Nordics blushed at the video showing them dancing sexily to No.9. They'd place one of their hand on their…ahem…crotch? I think….and the other near their face and swayed their hips.

Francis let out a low whistle as Arthur elbowed him in the stomach. "keseesesesese, what 'cha think?" Gilbert asked when the video was over. "we look hot" the Nordics replied, except Berwald, giving him a gentle smile.

Ludwig shook his head "vhat are you doing with your life bruder?"

"making it awesome, duh? ONTO THE NEXT ONE!"

Gilbert played the video "Hetalia-Gentleman PSY" by xAsunaChanx. Random pictures of the nations and some scenes play through the video with the song Gentleman in the background. Yao sighed and massaged his temples when the video ended "I blame Korea, aru…"

Everyone but the ones in the video burst into laughter at the ending. Where the faces of some nation were cropped and placed in other people's faces doing weird shit.

Gilbert played another video 'APH MMD Uk [Circus]' by yuki c. Everyone in the room blushed as they saw Arthur dancing VERY sexily. It was entertaining. "keseseseseseseese…never thought that our uptight Brit can be sexy eh?" The G8 nodded.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO BLODDY MEAN?!" Arthur shouted.

Francis held him back from jumping towards Gilbert and punching him in the face. "now now Arzhur, no need to get upset…"

"ZIP IT YOU BLODDY FROG!"

**A/N: erm…well….that's it for now xD sorry if it's short.(and boring) I have a lot of videos to share xD if you have any videos to share, pm me~ oh and I don't know if I'm going with fanfictions or fanarts or shippings in the next chapter…Review and tell me~!**


	3. Chapter 2: SHIPS!

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had finals *dies***

**Thanks to Kintoki Kin, Big Eater Queen, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, TheCynicalFrenchy, geekofbakerstreet and ithefantasticfanatic for reviewing :3 **

**Most of you want them to react to ships~ I'm gonna put in popular ones and rare-ish ones :3 oh, I'll putting in the pairings fanarts in this chapter xD **

**xXx**

"Kesesese…now…." Gilbert bent over and opened a new tab on his laptop. He logged into google and opened Google images. Kiku's eyes widened. "Gilbert-san… you don't mean….the…."

"Oh, hell yes" Gilbert smirked. Kiku sighed "Minna-san, please mentally prepare yourself for what you are going to see…" The nations' exchanged confused looks and thought of the worst case scenario.

"Okay, we are ready!" Gilbert exclaimed as crossed his arms and smirked in satisfaction. Kiku stood up and went towards Gilbert, whispering something in his ears and they both nodded.

Gilbert typed 'UsUk' in the search box and pressed enter. He clicked on a picture of Arthur straddling Alfred with their jackets a little below their shoulders and Arthur's top few buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned. Arthur looked at the camera with shock as Alfred look with a curious expression.

"I knew you two were dating!" Francis jumped out of his seat and pointed to Alfred and Arthur. Normally, Arthur would cast a spell on him or beat the shit out of him but he was too distracted to do anything but send him a glare.

Alfred's face turned beat red, Arthur yelling at Francis. The other nations' just looked shock. Only one thought crossed their minds. *who in their right mind would do this?!*

" . ?!" Arthur snapped when he finished beating Francis into a pulp.

"Some deranged fangirl" ((NO offence, fellow fangirls)) He replied with a shrug.

The nations' shared worried expressions. Lovino spoke up.

"What the fuck is this shit? Ugh, this is fucking stupid, I'm fucking leaving…have fun you bastards"

Gilbert laughed "Don't be scared now, we've only just started! Kesesesesese".

But Antonio got hold of him when he stood up. "Don't leave Lovi~" He whined and gave Lovino the puppy dog eyes.

"Hell no…." Lovino looked at Antonio.

"Fuck. Fine, I'll stay dammit!" Antonio's face lit up.

Gilbert proceeded to type in 'Spamano' and showed them a picture of Antonio on a school desk in his uniform with Lovino straddling him. They were biting on the same piece of chocolate. Lovino bushing furiously.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT IS THAT?!" Lovino cursed. Antonio looked down at his feet, blushing.

"Fanart…" Gilbert and Kiku replied immediately.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD WOULD DRAW THIS FUCKING THING?!"

Gilbert smirked. "There's more you know~"

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW CAN IT BE FUCKING WORSE?!"

Gilbert added 'R18' at the end of Spamano.

The nations' jaw dropped. That was a VERY explicit doujinshi of Spamano.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! TOMATO-BASTARD, SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" Lovino turned to face the Spaniard only to find him as red as a tomato.

"I-I don't actually mind…" Me mumbled softly. He hoped that Lovino didn't hear him.

He did. "HOW CAN YOU BE ALRIGHT WITH THIS?!"

Antonio whimpered and lowered his head like a puppy when it's being scolded. Romano felt guilty for yelling at him like that…but it doesn't mean that he wasn't pissed about Spamano!

"UGH, STOP THAT YOU TOMATO-BASTARD! I'M NOT MAD AT YOU!"

Antonio looked up. "Really?"

"yes, damn tomato bastard…"he said blushing slightly from the explicit picture.

Antonio sighed in relief.

Kiku, who out of nowhere got sunglasses, made a gun with both hands and said "Spamano right there ~"

"FUCK YOU SOBA BASTARD!" Kiku shrugged.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Ludwig's voice echoed through the whole meeting room. He glared at Gilbert. "Bruder, when is this nonsense going to stop?"

Gilbert smirked. "West, I haven't got to you yet right?"

Ludwig made a face of horror. After seeing the others fanarts, he definitely did NOT want to see who he was paired with. Gilbert 'kesesesese'-ed and typed in GerIta.

A picture with Germany in a black tank top and Feliciano half naked cuddling popped up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S MY FUCKING FRATELLO YOU SICKO!" Lovino screamed before Ludwig or Feliciano had time to react.

Feliciano tilted his head slightly. "It's not THAT weird, fratello~ Captain isn't that bad~"

"Oh no, Feli, this isn't the worst~" Gilbert laughed before adding 'R18' behind GerIta.

Feliciano's eyes widened while Ludwig blushed like crazy.

"Ve….I don't like this….FRATELLO I'M SCARED!" Feliciano jumped into Lovino's embrace.

"BRUDER!" Ludwig yelled.

"YOU BROKE HIM DAMN ALBINO BASTARD!" Romano snapped

"I DIDN'T DRAW THIS! A FANGIRL DID!" Gilbert yelled back.

Something popped into Kiku's head and he went and whispered into the albino Prussian's ears. Gilbert gently slammed his fist into his palm in realization. "I haven't showed UsUk R18! Thanks Kiku~"

Arthur jumped out of his chair "NO WAY I'M SEEING THAT! I'M DONE!" but he felt a force push him back into his chair. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" He turned towards Lukas who was smirking.

"It's entertaining~"

"YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!"

Gilbert thanked him and as he was about to show the explicit doujinshi, he paused. "Kiku, why don't we show them the stuff in separate rooms? Those pictures are quite ahem personal…"

"YOU FUCKING DECIDE TO DO THAT NOW?!" a very pissed off Lovino shouted.

Kiku eyed him suspiciously "Why would you care?"

"True, he's never THAT considerate…" Ludwig sighed.

"BRUDER, I CAN BE NICE WHEN I WANT TO!" Gilbert exclaimed faking a hurt look in his face.

"Not convincing Gilbert san…"

"Fine, Kiku, I'll tell you…" He then dragged Kiku out of the meeting room.

"So?" Kiku asked.

Gilbert sighs and ran his hand through his albino hair. "I've seen who I've been shipped with. And I really don't want anybody seeing that embarrassing shit…" he said clearly flushed.

Kiku massaged his temples. "Gilbert-san, you've shown everybody Ludwig-kun, Feliciano-kun, Lovino-kun and Antonio-kun's R18 doujinshi…it's not fair…"

Gilbert thought for a moment. "FINE. But if the awesome me gets beat by a frying pan, I'm blaming you." He huffed and returned to the meeting room. Which Lukas had released Arthur on the condition that he stays.

"Let's continue…" Kiku announced before sitting down.

"Ja…" Gilbert proceeded to show the people in the room a R18 UsUk doujinshi.

Francis let out a low whistle which gained him a punch in his bruised left eye from the blushing Brit.

Alfred's face was as red as a tomato. His shoes suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the room.

"Wow, Arthur, I never thought you could stretch like t-" He was cut off by a kick in his groin from Arthur. Arthur's face twitched. That was IT. That was the last straw.

"ALRIGHT YOU BLODDY WANKERS, THIS MEETING IS OVER!"

"Bu-" Gilbert protested but he was silenced by a death glare from Arthur. Alfred and Antonio gulped. They knew that glare, it was from when he was a pirate…and dear god you don't defy him when he's in pirate mode…

Arthur huffed and stomped out of the meeting room. Gilbert shrugged. "We'll show him his other ships next time. Oh~~ Itacest!"

The Italian twins eyes widened. They did not like the sound of that…."Buuut, I'll save the best for the last~ the incest will be in the next meeting." Gilbert smirked. All the siblings in the room cringed. And somewhere in Switzerland, Vash cringed.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"I don't know why but I felt like something bad is about to happen…ughh" He closed one eye and stuck out his tongue. Lili tilted her head.

"Nevermind…"

"Moving on~ DenNor~" Matthias's jaw dropped, Lukas cringed. There, in front of the room, was a picture with Lukas and Matthias both crouching on the ground, Matthias holding an umbrella while Lukas gripped his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Lukas had his eyes closed while Matthias had his eyes opened.

Arthur yelled from the end of the hall "SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU BLOODY TRAITOR! HAHAHA" and ran off. Lukas facepalmed. "WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Matthias just sat there dumbfounded. Berwald with his poker face, Emil stared in horror while Tino gently patted Lukas on the back in attempt to calm him down.

"Potato bastard no. 2, can we leave now? Is this shit over? How much more till we can FUCKING LEAVE?!" Lovino asked, his brows furrowed together, his arms crossed and eyes were closed.

"No, no and I don't know." Gilbert replied.

"Gilbert-san, how about we stop today? They need some time to recover…"

"What? Kiku, WHY MAN?! I thought you were cool…" Gilbert pouted.

"Ja, Japan's right bruder, let's retire today…" Ludwig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wait! Give me another 10 minutes! Please~~~" Gilbert pouted and made the puppy dog face.

"Gott verdammt…" Ludwig mumbled before sitting down.

Okay, even though Gilbert is the manly type who drinks beer all the time, he can be so innocent you'll even let him off the hook for murder. In the end, everybody gave up and gave Gilbert another 10 minutes.

"Kesesesese, thanks for giving the awesome me your time, now….SuFin, PruAus, FrUs and FrUk~" He chirped. Let's just say Tino went home to reload his shotgun while Berwald gave Gilbert a look that gave him shivers, Francis 'A-hon-hon-hon'-ed and then asked for the picture to show it to Arthur the next meeting, Roderich went beat red and asked Elizabeta to whack him with her frying pan which she gladly obliged and leaving a certain American really hot and bothered~

**A/N: ahonhonhonhon that ending xDD *crap, I'm turning into Francis!* anyways~ I'll put the videos you readers suggest in the next chapter and I'm thinking of making a chapter where they meet their fem! Version and 2P! Version~ ;3 **

**Till then, ciao~**


	4. Chapter 3: The Summoning of the 2P s

**A/N: I'm really glad you guys like my fanfic :3 *gives everyone a cookie* Thanks to Big Eater Queen, Cynthia-Chan1449, geekofbakerstreet, ItsMyIceCream428, Ninja-Samurai-Assassin, Wendywater101, Just obsessed, Baked Soap and . for reviewing~ onto the chapter~**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS LONG (sorry…) but not TOO long xD enjoy~**

**xXx**

Arthur was in his living room, quietly sipping his tea. He was enjoying the peace and quiet. He took every second he could muster to enjoy the peace and quiet before a certain American burst into his house.

"IGGY!"

Arthur spit out his tea when Alfred draped his arm around Arthur's shoulder. Let's just say, after the meeting with UsUk, Arthur left early to take care of some…ahem….hot problems….And, he was unconsciously more aware of how attractive Alfred is.

"DEAR GOD! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT YOU WANKER!" Arthur snapped wiping some of his tea off his rosy pink lips with the back of his hand, scowling with his eyes closed, his face completely flushed.

Alfred couldn't help but notice how perfect Arthur's lips were, how it would feel upon hi- *NO! Bad Alfie!* He mentally slapped himself.

"So? What do you want you bloody wanker?"

"Awwww, can't I visit you once in a while?" Alfred pouted.

*Damn that pout was cute…wait. What? For god's sake stop thinking about him like that!* Arthur eyed Alfred suspiciously. "Ugh…Fine…" He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. Alfred cheered and dragged Arthur in to the living room. Turning on the television.

"So~~~~~ What 'cha wanna watch?"

"First, it's 'What do you want to watch?' and second, I don't know…. Doctor Who maybe?"

Alfred grinned and nodded. He went to the shelves and picked out Arthur's Doctor Who CDs' and inserted them into Arthur's DVD player.

**xXx**

As Alfred was busy flirting (sort of) with Arthur, a certain albino haired German, a French pervert and a tomato loving Spaniard crept by the halls of Arthur's house. Thanks to Alfred purposely leaving the front door to Arthur's house ajar so that the Bad Touch Trio could sneak in and find what they needed. Arthur's spell books.

Alfred had told them that Arthur usually practices his magic with Vlad and Lukas in the basement but they'd also hang out in his study and attic. So, Gilbert went into Arthur's study, Francis went to the attic and leaving Antonio with the basement.

"Fucking hell this place is huge…" Gilbert mumbled as he reached the study.

The room was tall stuffed with books until it reached the ceiling. "Gilbert no like books…" he said in a baby's voice followed by a sigh.

The room was painted with brown, with the light shining through the windows; it gave off a relaxing vibe. "At least Iggy Brows has taste in interior designs…"

He walked towards a shelf, fingering the spine of every book, looking at the title to see if any were in weird languages. Nothing. But Gilbert noticed a book which was hollow when he tapped it.

He took out the book and wasn't surprised that it was actually a box. He slip opened the cover and his eyes widened when he saw the contents…nope, it was not Iggy Brow's spell book but it was something _way more_ interesting…

**xXx**

Arthur sensed the presence of three other people in his house but decided that it was his imagination. Because he wanted to spend time with…nope….that's not it. It's just that not every day your crush…erm…former colony visit you…yep, former colony, nothing more…he hoped…and it would be rude to run off claiming you sense someone else is here.

Alfred was next to him, watching Doctor Who; well he was leaning against Arthur, eyelids feeling heavy. *Shit, I can't fall asleep before Gil,Toni and Franny finds Artie's spell books…but Artie feels so warm and comfortable~~* he cooed in his mind.

Arthur on the other hand was blushing furiously when Alfred leaned closer to him and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. *Mother of god please don't let him notice my racing heart…* He prayed.

Too bad poor little Artie's prayer wasn't heard~ Alfred heard his racing heart and quite enjoy teasing him. For example, he would snuggle closer to him or cling onto him. Making Arthur nervous and stutter. He had to admit, the Brit was quite cute.

**xXx**

"Arthur sure has problems…" Antonio shuddered as he walked past the shelf filled with jars containing god knows what…He could've sworn he saw someone's ahem…vital regions….in one of the jars…

He silently walked through the Brit's creepy basement. Only the sound of his footsteps could be heard. The Spaniard had both of his hands clutching onto his arms. "Oh god why did I ever agree to search the basement? I'm scared I'll never see mi tomate again….LOVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I'M SCARED!" He yelled loudly but not loud enough for Arthur to hear.

Antonio stopped as h realized that the room was dimly lit by a green glow but there were unlit torches on the walls. *Where was the glow coming from?* Antonio noticed the light was coming from the crack in between the walls and the floor. He curiously knelt down to check. He let out a sigh of relief.

"It was just glow stones…At least it wasn't some weird ass ghost of some kind si?" He smiled happily and got up. He spoke too soon. A sudden gush of cold wind made Antonio shiver and stood there frozen. He felt a hot breath on his neck.

"Who are you and why are you in Arthur's basement?"

"I-I'm Antonio and I'm just here to borrow his spell book. OH GOD I'M SORRY MR. GHOST! DON'T KILL ME! OH GOD…" Antonio crouched down and covered his head with his arms. Damn he hoped Arthur didn't hear that. Nope, no signs of Arthur's footsteps. Thank god.

Then he heard the voice giggle. "It's Ms. Fairy, Antonio"

"Huh?" Antonio looked up to see a little fairy about 10 cm tall with a green dress and sky blue wings with glitter. She had blonde hair that was tied neatly into a bun and had beautiful sky blue eyes. Maybe Arthur wasn't nuts at all.

**xXx**

"Mon dieu, Artie really needs to clean his attic…" Francis said swiping a spider web out of his face. And then he coughed and sneezed a few times because of the dust.

He walked around the attic which was filled with stuff. His pirate getup, weapons one which he remembered Arthur using against him when he peeked into his shower. The Brit had a nice ass, what was he to do? But he learnt his lesson, NEVER peek into Arthur's shower. He also found Arthur's punk phase getup and chuckled. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of the getup. The Brit was quite sexy with skinny jeans and leather tights.

He walked around a bit, old books, unused boxes, old computers, spell book…wait what? He turned his head so fast it made a cracking sound. "Aie…" He muttered rubbing his neck.

He picked up the dusty book and briefly flipped through the pages. Yup, this was it, the spell book they wanted. Unfortunately, he stepped something and he tripped.

*Shit…*

**xXx**

_Thump._

"What was that?" Arthur asked in a dreamy voice as he broke the really hot make out session with Alfred.

"Come on Iggy, it's probably nothing~ Let's continue~" He smiled and leaned in, pressing his mouth against Arthur's. Arthur smirked into the kiss and let his fingers comb through Alfred's blonde locks.

Alfred let his tongue trailed across Arthur's warm and soft lips before asking for entrance which Arthur gladly gave permission to. He let his tongue explore Arthur's hot mouth once more. Arthur let out soft moans when Alfred kissed his neck and goes back to kissing him senseless.

**xXx**

Gilbert was clutching his own stomach with one hand and covering his mouth with another while on all fours holding back his laughter. He did NOT expect the gentleman Arthur Kirkland to have this things stored in his study, like, seriously.

He had a whip, a collar, couple of cock rings, lube, handcuffs, ball gag, couple of dildos and a few more things relating BDSM. Oh hell was Alfred going to have one of the best sex possible~

As he was trying to push the image of Alfred being tied up, his eyes caught sight of something. He noticed that the floor had a weird line on it, like it was cut. Then he noticed a string, exactly the same color of the floor. He tugged at it to feel the floor being lifted. *A secret door, of course!* He almost slapped himself on the forehead for being so stupid but decided against it because it was unawesome.

**xXx**

"So, you're a friend of Arthur?" The fairy who claim to be Flora begin leading him to where he kept his spell book after he explain why he was here and that Arthur asked him to bring it to him.

"S-Si…" Well, they weren't on the best terms but they could be called acquaintances. The fairy replied with a small nod.

They kept walking in silence when the ceiling above Antonio's head disappeared and something heavy landed on top of Antonio.

"ficken es weh tut…" Gilbert cussed as he got up rubbed his ass, his action followed by Antonio.(**A/N: I know *smirks and winks***)

"Gil?" was Antonio's first reaction when he saw his German friend.

"TONI!" Gilbert proceeded to glomp his friend.

The giggling of the fairy caught Gilbert's attention. "You're another friend of Arthur's?"

"Erm…ja…"

Antonio leaned in and whispered into Gilbert's ears. "She's leading me to Arthur's spell book." Which Gilbert responded with a nod, still dumbfounded about the presence of the fairy.

The two followed the fairy who led them into a room. The floor had a huge magic circle with several candles surrounding it. A little light shone in from the small window near the ceiling, revealing a book in a stand in the middle of the circle.

Gilbert, claiming how awesome and not afraid he is, which he totally was, headed towards the circle to get the book. His phone vibrated as his hand was a few inches away from the which caused him to scream like a little girl and fall on his back. "Verdammt…" he cussed as he slide open his phone.

"It's a text from Franny…he says he's found a spell book in the attic, he's snuck out …let's just get this and be on our way…" He said standing and grabbed the book. Antonio nodded and bid the fairy farewell before leaving.

When they sneaked past the living room they heard a soft moan coming from Arthur. They smirked and gave Alfred a thumbs up which Alfred saw in the corner of his eyes. He smirked and gave them a thumbs up.

**xXx**

"So….what do we do now?" Gilbert asked out loud as they reached Antonio's house. The other two shrugged. Gilbert let out a sigh.

"Let's just see if any of these spells are worth trying…" He suggested as he picked up one of the books. Francis and Antonio agreed and begun flipping through the book together.

They picked out a few spells such as a invisibility(Francis for obvious reasons…*facepalms*) until Gilbert yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

'I'VE FOUND IT!" He screamed excitedly.

The two went over to him to see the spell he was pointing at.

'_Open the gates of another universe.'_ Was written with the others were blurry. 'THIS WILL BE SO EPIC!" Gilbert exclaimed jumping on Francis leather couch.

The two shared a 'why-not' look and checked the book for the ingredients to open this 'gate to another universe'.

After a while, they finally managed to draw a perfect circle in an abandoned building because Francis was bitching about how much chalk will ruin hiss carpets which Gilbert teased him for being such a girl.

It was quite troublesome to draw a perfect circle…Seriously, how did Arthur manage to do that?! They begin chanting the spell word by word and soon enough, the circle was glowing. Gilbert gave Antonio and Francis a satisfied smirk but that smirk disappeared when he felt a knife on his neck.

The glow faded, revealing a guy who looks like a copy of Feliciano but with red eyes and redder hair with a brown military uniform which was on top of a black button down shirt with a black tie. Not to mention he was VERY pissed.

"Where am I demit?!" He hissed.

**A/N : Alright, translations time!**

**Ficken es weh tut: Fuck that hurt (German)**

**That's it I think…well, sorry of this chapter sucked but next chapter will be out by Saturday I promise! xD Review~~ ciao darlings *blows kiss***


	5. Chapter 4: INCEST AND SELFCEST

**A/N: I know, I know I've got some grammatical and spelling errors in the last chapter, sorry~ I was tired so missed some…anyways~ thanks to ItsMyIceCream428, Big Eater Queen, ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling, Wendywater101, Baked Soap, Just Obsessed, Cynthia-Chan1449, AirJackfruit for reviewing~ *hugs* Thanks for the support you all~~ **

**BTW I'm not describing the 2P!S because IDK how.. :p I may describe a little but not ALL the 2P!S and I wasn't sure of their names so I googled and got it from devianart.**

**xXx**

Gilbert gulped at the small blade being pressed against his neck. The cold metal was pressed hard enough to make him bleed a little which his two friends noticed. Antonio and Francis quickly left their positions and tried to calm the pissed off Italian.

"Mon chéri, please refrain from killing our friend, we can talk about this like the gentleman we are…" Francis pleaded in a nervous tone.

"Si, put the blade down amigo."

"Not unless you explain who you are and where I am." the Italian hissed.

"Alright man, relax, we'll tell!" Gilbert raised both of his hands up in defeat.

The Italian then withdraw his dagger and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Who are you?"

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy also known as France~" He proceeded to wink at the Italian who gave him a death glare.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the personification of Spain!" He said cheerfully, waving at the Italian.

"And I'm the awesome Prussia, the name's Gilbert Beilschmidt !"

"Quit lying, even though you look like them, you aren't the BTT I know. Hell, your names aren't the same! " The Italian revealed his dagger.

"Dude, chill, I can explain." Gilbert stated. The other three in the room giving him a puzzling look.

"I knew there was a universe where you exist but I never thought we'd summoned you…"

"Gil, what're you talking about?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there's this world where there are people who are called 2P! s. They resemble us, but they have opposite personalities from us…" Gilbert begin.

"This guy here resembles Italy but based on the opposite personality theory, he's probably North Italy. Am I right?" He shifted his gaze towards the Italian. The other two of the BTT went pale and gapped in horror.

"Yeah. So you're saying that the North Italy here's a wimp?"

"Oui~ and very cute too~"

The Italian facepalmed. "What's his name?"

"Feliciano Vargas~ Oh and he has a brother, South Italy, Lovino Vargas!" Antonio chirped.

"I'm Luciano Vargas and god they have a South Italy too?!"

"Si~ I raised him~ but he's grumpy and cusses a lot…"

"I like him already." He replied immediately. The BTT gave him a weird look like he's crazy since NOBODY(except Spain) can bear Lovino's cussing. Luciano sighed.

"It's because or South Italy, Flavio Vargas, is always cheerful and always claims how beautiful designer clothes suit him, and HE IS ANNOYING AS FUCK! Long story short, he's an idiot…"

The BTT stared at him for a moment. Did he just say South Italy liked being fashionable and is cheerful?

_Fuck, now we can't get that mental image out of our mind! Dammit Luciano!_ the three thought simultaneously.

"THE AWESOME ME HAS JUST HAD THE MOST AWESOME IDEA EVER!" Gilbert suddenly exclaimed. He continued before anyone asked about the plan.

"WE SHALL SUMMON ALL THE 2P! S AND I'LL SHOW THEM THE HETALIA FANDOM!"

Antonio and Francis gave each other a scared look. If the 2P! s were their opposites, how would they handle the fandom?

Luciano just stood there confused. "I don't know what the hell is a fandom but I think it's a bad idea sending them here…In our world, we're all sadists~" He gave an evil smirk that came out very sexy~**(** **A/N: for the fangirls~;) *dies*)**

But Gilbert just brushed it off saying, and I quote, 'The awesome me can handle a couple of sadists~ How hard can it be?' So the BTT begin summoning the 2P! S, much to Antonio and Francis's protest.

**xXx**

The sun shone through the slightly ajar window, the light hitting Arthur's face. Arthur opened his green orbs and met a very familiar face.

"Alfred?" The memories from last night came flowing in_. Damn he was good in bed. And I bottomed? I guess with Alfred it doesn't really matter…_

As if on cue, Alfred opened his eyes and gave Arthur one of his killer smiles "Mornin' Iggy~" He greeted before placing a kiss on his now-lover's lips. Arthur blushed furiously at his now-boyfriend's display of affection.

"ARTHUR!" Two voice called from the hall. Arthur could hear the thumping of their shoes getting closer to his room. Before he had any time to pick up his clothes, his door was slammed open, revealing the other two members of the magic trio, Vlad and Lukas.

"Jesus Arthur, put on your clothes!" Lukas yelled before covering his eyes and Vlad's.

"I was going to before you barged into my room!" Arthur snapped picking up his clothes and dressing himself.

"It was an emergency, Art." Vlad stated after Arthur told them he was dressed and Lukas withdrew his hands.

"What kind of emergency's so important that you have to barge into my room and disturb me?!"

"Our spell books are gone." Arthur paled.

**xXx**

"Alright, why are we here?" 2P! Canada, Matt, asked as he was summoned by the BTT. He looked at Luciano.

"Those idiots want to show us something called a fandom…" Matt sighed as Allen, 2P! America appeared. Soon enough, the others made their appearance:

2P! - Japan, Kuro

- Germany, Lutz

- South Italy, Flavio

- China, Yang

- England, Oliver

- France, Francois

- Russia, Viktor

- Nordic 5, Markell (Matthias), Lokki (Lukas), Egil (Emil), Bernard (Berwarld), Thurston (Tino)

- Spain, Andrez

- Prussia, Gilen

- Turkey, Sadaqat

- Greece, Herakles **(A/N: there were no translations for this..sorry ^^;; and IDK how many more character are there so meh~ I'll add 'em in when I remember sorry~ )**

- Hungry, Erzsebet

- Austria, Roland

"What the hell? Why is my counterpart so lame?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Mine too! He looks so…..depressed…" Francis said eyeing his counterpart.

"Because I'm depressed you dickhead!" Francois snapped. **(Is he though? IDK, you tell me…)**

"I'm sacred of my counterpart…" Antonio whimpered, hiding behind Francis who looked pissed. Andrez just rolled his eyes.

"That's enough. Let's get to the meeting before West decides to behead me. Come on the dudes from the 2P! world!"

Everyone shrugged and followed Gilbert back to the conference room.

**xXx**

"Where the bloody hell did our books disappeared to?" Arthur asked walking down the stairs with Lukas and Vlad following him.

"Flora said Antonio took one from the basement with Gilbert who dropped from the ceiling…" Lukas sat down at the table.

"Antonio? Bloody hell the frog must have taken the one in the attic! Damn, all three got stolen!"

"Actually, only two got stolen." Vlad proceeded to pull out his spell book from his clothes.

"How did you-"

"Magic trio, duh?" Lukas chuckled which earned a weird stare from the other two. Lukas NEVER laughs in front of them, he was quite attractive whenever he did though.

**xXx**

The nations had gathered in the conference room. All sharing whispers and mutters, wondering why hasn't Gilbert taken over the meeting.

"Alright ladies and gents, I have some special guest for you guys~" Gilbert smirked and motioned for the doors to be opened. The nations' jaw dropped as they saw people resembling them on the other side of the door.

"2P! dudes, find your counterparts and stand behind them!" Gilbert odered.

"What is going on aru? Counterparts? What does that mean aru?" Yao asked franticly as his counterpart stood behind him.

"Our counterparts are from a world called 2P! That means they have the opposite personality as us. And fun fact, their Italy is the boss of the Axis! Pretty badass too~" The other nation just stared at Feliciano.

"Hello poppets~ Oliver here~ Lovely day isn't it? Oh and look how cute Alfie is~~" He cooed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! IS THIS MY COUNTERPART?!" Arthur snapped.

"Dude, he's like, totally colorful~ So NOT like you~ bwahahahaha"

"Don't tell me this dumbass is my counterpart…" Allen sighed.

"Hey!"

"Ally, darling, stop being mean or I'll have you eat my cuppie cakes~"

Allen gulped and shut his mouth.

"At least he has something in common with Arthur, he can't cook." Francis muttered but Matt heard him.

"Oh no, his cooking can rival the Vargas's, he just like cooking deadly food."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY IS MY COUNTERPART BLONDE?! HE LOOKS LIKE A RAINBOW PONY THREW UP ON HIM! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Lovino cussed.

"Darling," Flavio placed a hand on Lovino's chest, which Lovino slapped away, "you have such a delicious body, let me dress you up, no?"

"FUCK OFF FASHION BASTARD!"

"What the fuck? You're Feliciano?"

"Ve~~"

"What's wrong with your voice?...and your eyes**…." (No offence to Feli's fans, I love him too~~)**

"FRATELLO MY COUNTERPART IS MEAN!" Feliciano threw himself at Lovino.

"You, I like your way of speech. I think we'll get along well no?" Lovino stuck out a hand for him.

"Si." He shook Lovino's hand.

"So, you're like practically invisible?" Matt asked. Matthew silently nodded.

"You're cooland have such kick ass style which leaves a great impact though…I wish I could be more like you…"

"YOU ANIMAL!" Allen snapped.

"BIG MACS' ARE MEANT TO BE EATEN WITH BEEF! NOT FUCKING TOFU!"

Ludwig just stared awkwardly at his 2P! , Kiku did the same too.

"So you like, don't call Norway big brother?" Egil asked.

"Why the fuck would I? He keeps pestering me to though…"

"So he calls you big brother?...willingly?..."

"Yep, annoying as fuck…I told him to stop but he takes pride in being my little brother…"

Lukas and Emil looked at each other. "I WANNA SWITCH BROTHERS!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Gilbert commanded with a tone similar to Ludwig's which no nation suspected him to have.

"Counterparts take a seat next to your 1P! S." The 2P! S took a chair and sat next to the 1P! S.

"Good…" He sigh but it was immediately replaced with a smirk. "Let's begin shall we?" Gilbert thought it would be best if he showed incest before selfcest then more ships~

He started off with Itacest.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! AND DON'T YOU DARE SHOW ME A R18 VERSION OF THIS SHIT!" Lovino barked at the image of Lovino kissing Feliciano.

"Doitsu…PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA …" Feliciano yelled as he started running around the room like a maniac. Luciano shot him a weird look and Lutz did the same.

"YOU SEE, YOU BROKE FELI!"

"Oh, so this is a fandom…" Luciano nodded at Kuro's explanation. "Interesting~" He smirked.

"Don't smirk yet lover boy~, there's a selfcest too~ "

"Selfcest?" Luciano tilted his head.

"Selfcest is like being paired with yourself either the original, 2P! Or female~"

Gilbert smirked and flashed a picture of a sitting Luciano pulling a kneeling Feliciano closer to him with his leg hooked around Feliciano's torso.

"So, I'm practically shipped with myself since I'm Feli's counterpart?" Gilbert nodded. _Beep_. Wrong move. Luciano soon threw a dagger at Gilbert which me barely dodged.

The other nations in the room looked at Luciano who was looking at his nails, quite satisfied that he scared Gilbert shitless. _Is that really North Italy?_ They thought.

"ahem…so, I'll show you some awesome Prussia selfcest!" He 'kesesese'-ed and felt proud when he show a picture of Gilbert and Gilen hugging each other and a picture of him hugging an albino haired girl. Gilen look disinterested and didn't react. At. All.

"The girl is the Fem! Version of me~ everyone has one too!," **(In future chapters darlings~ ;) ) "**moving onto Germancest"

Ludwig did NOT like the sound of that…_Bam!_…He was right…

He was greeted by a picture of him and Gilbert hugging each other but not the usual brotherly hugs; it was a lover's type of hug…awkward…

Ludwig just sat there dumbfounded, his brain not functioning. Feliciano just looked pissed, which Luciano gave a thumbs up to and Lovino yelled at for being scary…and Flavio who smirked that Lovino moved closer to him.

"I think that Arthur's selfcest is the best though~" Gilbert showed a picture of Pirate! England pulling Arthur's tie making him fall into his arms.

"Such beauty~ Arthur being Dom and Sub at the same time~ and poor Alfred, he has to choose between the sexy, Dom Pirate! England or the charming gentleman Arthur Kirkland~~" Gilbert proceeded to wipe a fake tear away. **(A question I struggle with every time…QWQ)**

"Ughhh, of course you all like the gentleman I am today?"

"Non, I remember your punk phase too~ You do look sexy in skinny jeans" Francis winked and 'ahonhonhon'-ed like a creep.

"And when you were a pirate, you really like being the Dom and BDSM~"

"SHUT IT! SHUT IT YOU BLOODY STUPID WANKER FROG FACE!"

"TOO MUCH DETAIL DUDES!" Allen shouted. Arthur turned beat red and sat down.

**A/N: seriously, IDK what to write *dies* anyways, I PROMISE I will write about the videos you guys recommended…If I don't have a crazy ideas for the next chapter…sorry… and sorry if this chapter sucks….**


End file.
